Story:Star Trek: Archer (novel)/Deployment/Act One
NCC-8876 (USS Archer) Drydocked at Yard 39A, Scorpion Ship Yards NCC-60597/03 (Shuttle Ptolemy) Cockpit In the cockpit of the shuttle Captain Ronston wakes up as she's sitting in the co-pilot chair of the shuttle as Ensign Erikson turns to her. Are you all right Captain? Ensign Erikson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yeah just had a dream, what's our ETA to drydock 39A? Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. We're 23 minutes away from the berth Captain Ensign Erikson says as he looks at his console then at Captain Ronston. She presses the com panel on her console. This shuttlecraft Ptolemy to Archer flight control requesting permission to dock, I'm under orders by Vice Admiral Ross to take command and get the ship out to the front lines of a pending Dominion invasion Captain Ronston says as she spoke into the com. Acknowledged Ptomely you're cleared for landing the woman says over the com. She looks at Erikson and nods at him. He inputs commands into the console. The shuttle enters the main shuttlebay of the Archer. On the bridge Captain Ronston walks onto the bridge. CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE! Commander Mason says as he gets up. The crew stands at attention. As you were everyone Captain Ronston says as she looks at them. The crew claps their hands and congratulates the Captain as she looks at them. This is my first command of an Intrepid-class starship and I know I can count each and everyone of you to do your duty and don't let me actually don't let the Federation down now Commander prep us for departure Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. Commander Mason turns to Lieutenant Chen. Release docking clamps, aft thrusters at one quarter, port and starboard at station keeping Commander Mason says as he looks at Ensign Erikson. Then Captain Ronston chimes in. Ensign as soon as we're cleared set course for Tyra warp 8 Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. Erikson inputs commands into the helm. Thrusters are at one-quarter and port and starboard are at station keeping Ensign Erikson says as he inputs commands into the helm and slides in his chair. The Archer flies out of the drydock. Erikson turns to Ronston and Mason in their chairs. Course laid in for Tyra system Captain Ensign Erikson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Engage Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. The Archer cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. Captain's log stardate 50908.4. We're four hours away from Tyra system the ship has given us some problems but Commander Larson has assured me that she and her team have fixed them, seeing as we're about to go to war with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance I hope for our sake she has. In the briefing room Captain Ronston, Commander Mason, Ensign Erikson, Ensign Pohl, Lieutenant Chen, Lieutenant Commander Larson, and Doctor Williams are sitting around the long table. You might ask... should we fear joining the Dominion? And I answer you... Not in the least. We should embrace the opportunity. The Dominion recognizes us for what we are... the true leaders of the Alpha Quadrant. And now that we are joined together, equal partners in all endeavors, the only people with anything to fear... will be our enemies. My oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere, I make the following pledge. By the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive in Cardassian territory... or a single Maquis colony left inside our borders. Cardassia will be made whole. All that we have lost will be ours again. And anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. This I vow with my life's blood. For my son... for all our sons.... Gul Dukat says on the screen as it's timing the recording. Captain Ronston turns it off and looks at the senior staff. That's what was transmitted to Starfleet Command, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Klingon Empire about a month ago Captain Ronston says as she looks at them. Commander Mason looks at the others. The last time I remembered a Cardassia that was whole we nearly lost the war against them, we've got to do something about the Dominion before they decide to finish us Commander Mason says as he looks at her. She nods at him then looks at Ensign Marani. Ensign any sign of Jem'hadar fighters? Captain Ronston says as she looks at her. She looks at her. No Captain but I've got the long range scanners on an early warning system Ensign Marani says as she looks at the Captain. She looks at the senior staff. Starfleet believes that the Dominion is going to attack the Alpha Quadrant and we're heading to the Tyra system to meet up with the 7th fleet to defend the system from the Dominion/Cardassian forces Captain Ronston says as she looks at them. Commander Mason looks at her. What can we expect? Commander Mason says as he looks at her. She looks at the senior staff. According to Admiral Ross a sizable fleet of enemy vessels but hopefully we can turn them back from the Tyra System before it's too late Captain Ronston says as she looks at him then turns to the senior staff. They look at each other as Captain Ronston looks at the senior staff and gives them a speech. We have to act fast, the Dominion has captured Deep Space 9, they know we're out here, we'll do everything in our power to avoid a direct confrontation but if and when we do engage the Dominion, I'm confident that we'll be ready, I have faith in each and every one of you, let's do it Captain Ronston says as she looks at her senior staff. In engineering the crew is getting ready to face the Dominion. On decks 3-15 officers are arming themselves with phasers and compression phaser rifles. The Archer is at high warp heading towards the Tyra system.